Is your OC a Mary Sue?
by PorkyBuns
Summary: Wondering if your OC's acts like a Mary Sue? Or just want to see another bashing of those little perfect pricks? Well check this guide and know what you need to know about Mary Sues. WARNING: Mary Sue bashings, want to flame? Do it hard.


A Mary Sue (sometimes just Sue), in literary criticism and particularly in fan fiction, is a fictional character with overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, and primarily functioning as a wish-fulfillment fantasy for the author or reader. It is generally accepted as a character whose positive aspects overwhelm their other traits until they become one-dimensional. While the label "Mary Sue" itself originates from a parody of this type of character, most characters labeled "Mary Sues" by readers are not intended by authors as such. Male Mary Sues are often dubbed "Gary Stu", "Larry Stu", "Marty Stu", or similar names.

-Wikipedia

Common Signs and Symptoms of Mary Sues: (examples)

My name is Mary Sue, I am a child prodigy, I graduated high school at 7 and I am also a skilled assassin, I work alone mostly being hired by mostly shady famiglia. I am known as the aurora borealis assassin, the crimson red executioner, the princess of the night and the most famous murderer at all times. Heck I even defeated the Varia and I am the currently most wide known assassin. Only the mention of my name would make grown men cry.

Did I mention I am pretty hot for a teenager? Not just hot but sizzling hot. Those men that I killed fell in love with me at their first sight. My Hair has this natural color of the rainbow with vivid black streaks adorned with obvious fake curls. While my eyes are naturally green with hints of blue, yellow, orange, purple and gray in it. It changes color every time somebody pisses me off. Guess the color? Blood red.

Today I am wearing a plain white tank top with a leather black jacket that hugs my perfect physique. The jacket is actually Armani with 7 cream colored buttons. I decided to undo the first two ones since I am a D cup. I am also wearing a ridiculously short skirt with red sequins that I have sewed on my own, because I am a professional sewer, fashion designer, technician, accountant, cook, doctor, assassin, and many more. Unless you forgot I am a prodigy. Going back to my skirt I decided to change it to a shorter one teasingly showing a little bit of my Victoria's secret black lace T-back. The skirt's patterns reminded me when I went to Scotland. And a couple of black boots with studs on it. I also decided to put my perfect hair into a pony Tail today since I look hot in it.

I am adoring my perfect self in the mirror when my expensive phone rang it was like: Never say never by Justin Tiber. My perfect face scrunched up and answered it. It was reborn pleading me to go to Namimori Japan for me to help him train his student to become a future mafia boss. Did I mention I am a black belter on 87235 kinds of martial arts and can speak Japanese too? In fact I can speak English, Chinese, Russian, Indian, Korean, Thai, and 20 more but let's stop talking about that and focus more on my needs.

"My name is Mary Sue, Nice to meet you everyone" I said bowing down giving my new classmates a glimpse of my perfect round bosom. The boys were all drooling by now. "I came from Italy and please take care of me" I continued with my perfect Japanese earning the gaze of the smokin' bomb Hayato. He was shocked beyond measure and stood up incoherent because of my perfectness. "Y- You're the hawk eye slaughterer!" He said in Italian gaping. I forgot to mention _again_ that I am also good with a gun. I smirked at his childish behavior and sat beside him.

Obviously infatuated with me Tsunayoshi Sawada and his little group asked me to eat lunch with them at the roof top leading me to see a certain hot prefect. He was sleeping but he woke up. He couldn't stand at gazing at my perfect beauty. Then reborn, the arcobaleno, urged him to fight me. Reborn is one of my best friends when he was still in his normal form. Actually I am an Arcobaleno candidate but the rainbow pacifier rejected me because of my blood line. I am not human. The only reason why I have lived this long. I am a fairy. The last of my kind driven to extinction by the Demon clan. I am the sole survivor.

My past is like, totally tragic that it's unbelievable. I was abused as a kid and no one wanted to talk to me. I had no friends and I was teased because of being overly smart. Yeah my IQ is like 250 I'm a mega genius. That's the reason why my so much not smart teachers envied me. My foster parents were drug dealers and criminals. When they were caught I was put to an orphanage causing all those kids to pick at me, but I have a secret. Every night in my room I would practice fairy magic and would grow wings and fly around the city. Did I mention that I am a half witch? Of course I didn't.

My real mother was a fairy while my dad is a wizard the leader of the Magic clan. But he died protecting us. Leaving me with super incredible sparkly shiny witch magic, giving me the ability to see through illusions and to be immune to them. I can also break down any flames and still look sexy.

I woke up from my fake stupor and saw the prefect lunge at me which I easily dodged then I used my time stopping magic. And the next thing he knew my retractable fans were at his neck. Yeah, of all those years of living I didn't choose cool weapons such as halberds and knives but my weapons are these fans and this huge claymore sword I hide in one of my portals.

He was so shocked when he realized he has been defeated by me. I knew he had a major turn on. "Wao" he said and then tried to kick me out of nowhere. In an instant my pet griffin leaped up and bit his naughty foot. "Behemoth!" I screamed with my opera quality voice telephatically apologizing to Hibari when my pet griffin bit him.

Then just after a week a totally smitten hot guys falls in love with her again! Then the process repeats until you get tired like hell and shut your laptop, punch your computer, or simply close what you're reading because you're pretty much tired of what is in the story.

* * *

**If someone found this offensive then forgive me *bows* someone challenged me into this and asked me to write something unpredictable for myself. Said someone also asked me to write something crappy for my first fan fiction to make me lose my face because I lost at a totally idiotic bet. I pretty much am retarded for this.**

**Thank you for reading~~**


End file.
